


Here Comes The Sun

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 1
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Pat! Wake up!”





	Here Comes The Sun

“Pat! Wake up!”

Pat opened her eyes to find Kit leaning over her.

“It’s not even light outside…” She whined.

“I know! Hurry up or you’ll miss it!”

Pat rolled out of bed, groaning as she dressed. Kit grabbed her hand and pulled her outside their house, before kneeling, pulling Pat down with her and releasing her hand. Pat turned to ask what they were doing, only to find Kit praying. Out of respect, she turned away as the sun began to spread its fingers across the sky. Pat couldn’t help but watch it rise, silently weeping at its beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> Add 'sunrises' to the list of things Vault Dwellers have never experienced.


End file.
